


and pull me closer now, baby

by alxndrlightwoods



Series: i'll speak a silent vow [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bonding, Confident Alec Lightwood, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Magnus Bane Has Tentacles, Making Out, Present Tense, Trans Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxndrlightwoods/pseuds/alxndrlightwoods
Summary: Alec doesn't expect Clary Fray coming into his life to lead him to his soulmate.It could almost make him want to like her. Almost.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: i'll speak a silent vow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200152
Comments: 28
Kudos: 212
Collections: DL;DR: Shadowhunters Fic





	and pull me closer now, baby

**Author's Note:**

> The Magnus Bane Has Tentacles and Trans Magnus Bane tags are either tangentially referenced or not explicitly stated at all in this particular installment of the fic series this fic belongs in; I'm tagging for accuracy and because a character doesn't have to be explicitly presented as trans to be trans.
> 
> Fic title is from "Put Your Legs On My Shoulders" by ruffletuffles.

It doesn’t happen ‘til their eyes meet. He’d walked past the warlock before — not paying attention, more focused on his kill, why a shadowhunter he didn’t recognise was dead not ten feet from his siblings, the girl, and the High Warlock of Brooklyn. And just now, coming up behind him to put an arrow in the Circle member’s leg, he hadn’t… felt anything. Not until Magnus Bane turned around.

His entire being starts to buzz. He can’t properly describe it — it’s like someone tapped a tuning fork and then shoved it into his chest. But … more. A tightness in his shoulders, like he wants to vibrate out of his skin but not the way he does when he’s upset or anxious. Just… vibration. Water ripples.

He feels like he can’t think. He stumbles over giving his name and trying to say that they should head back out to the others, which is a… less than stellar first impression, unless he wants to count his first impression as killing someone and Magnus Bane asking “who are _you?”_ as he walks past to check the body.

He’s going to count that instead of this, actually, because this is terrible.

When they get back out… the thing is, he can’t tell if Magnus feels it too. Can’t tell if he’s being flirted with because Magnus thinks he’s attractive or if he also felt something shift when their eyes met. He doesn’t respond to the flirting — this is not a conversation he is having right now in front of his siblings while all of this is going on — but he makes sure that Magnus sees him looking. He barely stops himself from catching his lip between his teeth and smiling when Magnus says ‘sloppy’. He thinks Magnus can tell he appreciates the flirting, even if he can’t let himself respond. He hopes, anyway.

It’s also possible Magnus thinks he’s a repressed shadowhunter who wouldn’t know what to do with another man, hence the over the top flirting and his… conversation… with Izzy. Since Izzy doesn’t actually know the answer to the question of if he prefers flowers or cologne, he’s glad they’re interrupted.

He _does_ bite his lip to keep from laughing when Jace gets told Magnus meant Alec and not him when he said ‘pretty boy’. 

“How are _you_ the pretty one,” Jace demands as soon as Magnus has drawn away with Clary. 

“He _did_ give the necklace to me because he thinks it would look silly on our brother,” Izzy teases. “Maybe I should be offended? But he so clearly prefers Alec, it’s adorable.”

Alec turns back to them from where he was watching Magnus’s back while he talks with Clary to roll his eyes at them both. “It’s nice to finally be appreciated, I guess. Thanks, Iz.”

Izzy gives a mock gasp as Jace gapes at him.

“My brother? Not freaking out over flirting? What has the world come to?”

“Did he do something to you?” Jace asks him, looking him over with his eyes narrowed. “A spell or something?”

“You _do_ know I’m not actually a blushing virgin, right?” Alec asks. His siblings have yet to let go of their delusion that he’s a virgin. It’s annoying, but also sort of hilarious — the longer it goes on, the funnier it’ll be when they finally realise that he was telling the truth all these years. “I know how to deal with people flirting with me.”

“Yeah, _badly,”_ Izzy mutters. She smiles innocently when Alec rolls his eyes at her again. 

Alec’s attention is drawn away from her when Magnus calls Jace over to do the rune for Clary. He watches Magnus until he’s left the room they’re in, turning back to see his sister looking at him with raised eyebrows.

“You know, I don’t really think he minded,” Alec says in return, an involuntary smile spreading across his face. “And neither did I, for reference.”

* * *

Jace gives him a look like he still wants an answer to the ‘did he do anything to you’ question, especially when Alec can’t help but laugh when Magnus cranes around Clary to see his reaction to his name drop. Izzy looks delighted verses Jace’s disgruntled. 

Unfortunately for Jace, the answer is “I fucking wish,” which probably isn’t what his parabatai is looking for.

 _Not a virgin,_ he mouths mockingly at Jace as Magnus takes his place at the edge of the circle and gives them a final warning.

The connection that forms when he takes Magnus’s hand makes the buzzing worse. It’s uncomfortable now in a way that it wasn’t before he joined hands with Magnus and Jace — like every muscle in his shoulders and arms were asleep and the numbness has faded to bring pins and needles under his skin.

It doesn’t get better when the demon manifests, or when it starts taking its payment from them, but it also doesn’t get worse, which is probably the best Alec can ask for under whatever the hell these circumstances are.

It takes its payment out of order. Or at least, the order Alec expected; Clary and Izzy first, and he assumes it’s going to take from Jace next but it flips over to his point in the pentagram and draws out his memory instead.

It makes his breath catch, because it’s… an older memory. He knows exactly why this memory was chosen, this image of Jace — it’s from when Alec thought he was in love with his parabatai.

He closes his eyes so he doesn’t have to look at it. He keeps his grip on the men on either side of him. Jace is next but Alec doesn’t want to know. Him? Izzy? Their parents? He hopes it’s not the last one but honestly, he’s not sure what he wants beyond that. Sometimes he feels like he isn’t as important to his parabatai as Jace is to him, but he also knows that’s not true. They picked each other, and they’re bound ‘til one of them is dead. It’s like a soulmate bond you _choose._

Which is probably why he got so fucked up over it when he realised he was gay.

He opens his eyes again when Clary cries out. The demon is fading, but Magnus’s grip on his hand hasn’t changed so he doesn’t let go. It doesn’t take long; only a minute or two, Clary making sounds of pain the entire time. Then the demon is gone and Jace is across the circle to wrap his arms around Clary, holding her up, comforting her.

Magnus doesn’t let go of his hand. 

He lets Magnus draw them away. Past where Jace has roped their sister into putting an _iratze_ on Clary, out the door before they can notice.

“Well,” Magnus says brightly, pulling his hand away and spinning around so they’re face to face. “That was fun!”

Alec eyes him dubiously. “Fun is… not the word I would use, but sure, I guess?”

“I got to hold your hand,” Magnus points out. “That part was definitely enjoyable. Don’t you agree?”

He does another flashy spin, heading over to his bar. Who kept a bar in their house? 

“Is that like a big deal for you shadowhunters? Holding hands?” Magnus continues, mixing a drink. Alec watches his hands for a moment before dragging his eyes up to Magnus’s face. The warlock widens his eyes comically. “Are we _going steady?”_

Alec wants to laugh, but instead he ducks his head down to look up at Magnus through his eyelashes and bites his lip. Like he’s shy. Like Magnus hasn’t been on his radar every single second that’s passed since their eyes met.

He’s been told often enough the kind of picture his presents when he does this. But it’s… uniquely satisfying to see Magnus almost miss pouring some sort of alcohol into his already toxic level drink. 

“We’re engaged, actually. Hands are so important to shadowhunters, you know? Can’t let just anyone hold them,” Alec says. He leans on the bar and does his best to sound earnest.

Magnus jerks so hard in surprise that he almost spills his drink. Alec looks up at Magnus from beneath his lashes again to find the warlock narrowing his eyes at him.

“Are you playing with me, nephilim?” Magnus asks, using his drink to point accusingly at Alec. “I know enough about your kind to know that’s not true.”

Alec snorts, unable to keep his amusement in. “You’re the one who asked if we were going steady,” he points out to counter the accusation.

“Because I thought it would make you _blush,_ and I wanted to see if you were as cute as I imagined when you do,” Magnus snaps back. _He’s_ blushing, his cheeks darkened slightly. Alec licks his lips and watches Magnus’s eyes track his tongue.

“I don’t blush,” Alec confides like he’s telling Magnus a secret before leaning forward to steal a sip of Magnus’s toxic cocktail. It tastes absolutely vile but it’s worth it for the way Magnus’s eyes flicker gold for a second.

Alec has no idea what the glamour on Magnus’s eyes is covering up but he wants to find out.

He’s pulled away from Magnus by his siblings and his new, annoying, responsibility coming into the main area of the loft. He sighs as he straightens and turns to them.

“Clary’s memories are settling,” Izzy says.

Magnus hums and Alec sees him nod out of the corner of his eye. “It’ll take a few days for it all to come back to her. Don’t push it if you want it to settle properly.”

“We won’t,” Jace says, arm still wrapped around Clary, supporting her. “Ready to go?”

The last is directed at Alec. He shakes his head.

“You three go on. I have a few things to discuss with the High Warlock,” he says. He ignores Izzy’s curious look and the scowl that Jace directs at Magnus.

“You sure?” Jace asks, turning his eyes to Alec like he thinks he can convince Alec to come with them with the question.

Alec raises an eyebrow at him, projecting how unimpressed he is down their bond. Jace sighs and starts leading Clary to the door. Izzy follows after a moment, throwing one last look over her should at Alec on her way out.

And doesn’t close the door behind her. Alec rolls his eyes and crosses the loft to close it.

He hesitates for a moment, hand on the cool wood of the door, before turning around to face Magnus. The warlock hasn’t moved except to set his drink down on the bar in front of him. He’s watching Alec like he has no idea why Alec stayed. The idea that he doesn’t feel what Alec does, this _connection,_ makes his heart pound and his hands want to shake. He ruthlessly suppresses the inclination and straightens his shoulders, clasping his hands behind his back.

“Did you—” he cuts himself off, suddenly tongue-tied again.

He starts again, eyes locked with Magnus’s. “I feel like I’m vibrating like a harp string,” he admits.

Magnus’s sharp intake of breath makes his pulse pound wildly. With fear and anticipation both, so strong that Alec almost feels sick to his stomach.

“Alexander,” Magnus says. He sounds like he’s savoring Alec’s name like he would a mouthful of liquor. “What a surprise you are.”

“Do you like surprises?” Alec asks, covering his nervousness with a flirt. He’s not sure it works, isn’t sure his desperation doesn’t come through.

“I like this one,” Magnus says in response. Alec tracks his progress around the bar and across the life.

He shudders when Magnus raises a hand and presses it to his cheek. He has to fight to not let his eyes close.

He isn’t sure which of them initiates the kiss. Maybe they meet halfway. Alec lets Magnus press him back into the door, his hand sliding down Alec’s jaw to cup the back of his neck. Alec fists his hands in Magnus’s shirt, pulling him closer. His ear brushes Magnus’s arm when he tilts his head for a better angle.

The kiss makes whatever it is inside him that recognised Magnus sing. He feels like if they stop kissing he’ll die. Like if Magnus stops touching him his soul will cleave in two, leave him half of what he was before they touched.

It doesn’t hurt. This buzzing that pervades his being, his _soul,_ because that’s what this is. He feels like his bowstring the second before it _snaps._

No, like the second before he releases the tension in the string and the arrow flies.

Raziel, he wants whatever it is to _let go._

His fingers graze skin as Magnus’s teeth catch on his lip.

Everything unwinds.

The next thing he’s aware of is being on the floor, Magnus in his lap, both their chests heaving.

“Fuck,” Alec breathes out. His fingers dig into Magnus’s hip as he tries to stop the way he’s shaking.

“Did we just bond from a _kiss?”_ Magnus asks, breathless.

“Mmm,” Alec hums, half in agreement and half to indicate that he’s listening. He dismisses answering the question as less important than kissing Magnus again. “Hell of a first kiss,” he says thoughtfully.

Magnus starts to open his mouth to say something. Alec takes advantage of it to get his tongue in Magnus’s mouth. Magnus makes a muffled noise that doesn’t _quite_ sound like protest before fisting his hand in Alec’s shirt and kissing back.

Alec is just sliding his hands down to cup Magnus’s ass when his phone goes off in his pocket.

“Fuck,” Alec curses again as Magnus pulls away, this time for a completely different reason.

He answers the phone without looking at the caller id. “I’m busy,” he says, tone flat.

“What the fuck was that?” Jace’s voice comes over the phone, breathless and demanding.

 _“Busy,”_ Alec stresses. “I’m hanging up now.”

 _“Alec—”_ Jace starts, but Alec hangs up on him. Exactly like he said he would.

“Not important?” Magnus asks wryly from above him.

Alec answers him with another kiss.

His phone rings again barely a second later. Alec makes a noise of frustration. He goes to answer the phone but as soon as he hits the accept call button, Magnus plucks it from his hand.

“Hello Isabelle,” Magnus says, sounding entirely pleasant. Alec doesn’t know how Magnus knew it was his sister when she hadn’t said anything. “You’re going to hang up the phone, and neither you or blondie are going to call Alec for the rest of the night. If you do, I will make the rest of your life a misery. Do you understand? Don’t say anything, just hang up the phone.”

Alec hears the call end. Magnus drops the phone like it’s the least important thing to him in the world.

He tries to decide if it’s wrong that he found Magnus threatening his sister hot.

“Couch,” Magnus says firmly, executing some twist of his body that Alec doesn’t follow that brings Magnus to his feet while drawing Alec up with him. Alec has to take a moment to breathe because the strength Magnus just _casually_ displayed makes him want to take them to the floor again.

“‘Kay,” Alec agrees. His voice sounds husky to his own ears. Magnus leans forward to kiss him again, which thoroughly distracts Alec from his thought of taking them back down to the floor. He wonders if Magnus could tell he was thinking that and did it on purpose.

He doesn’t notice Magnus leading them over to the couch until he’s suddenly catching himself from tumbling onto Magnus with his full weight.

Magnus laughs at his obvious surprise at their new position. “Distracted a bit, darling?”

“Shut up,” Alec mutters before leaning down to kiss his soulmate again.

Everything narrows down to their bodies pressed together.

Their legs are tangled together now as they kiss. Every so often Alec feels Magnus’s thighs flex _tight_ around where Alec’s leg is trapped between his, grinding against his thigh. He wants to feel that flex of muscles around his waist, the pressure of Magnus’s thighs on his hips. _Fuck._ He makes a noise low in his throat as he breaks away from their kiss.

It takes a little maneuvering, but Magnus doesn’t fight him. He lets Alec rearrange them so that he’s sprawled out on the couch, Alec braced over him in between his spread legs. They’re still touching — can’t _not,_ bond too strong, too new — Magnus’s hand cupping the back of his neck as Alec hovers over him. He ducks down for another kiss.

It’s _slow_. The easy press of their mouths together, tasting Magnus and he’s so _so_ glad he waited to make his soulmate his first kiss. Knowing this is the first and only person he’ll do this with is a heady feeling, plucking at the still humming string in him. 

Magnus has his thighs pressed against Alec’s hips now — not wrapped around his waist the way Alec wants, but still so so _so_ good. But Alec has faith. Magnus is just as lost in this as he is, won’t be able to help himself any more than Alec can help the way he’s kissing Magnus like he wants to drown in him. The way Magnus is kissing him back like he wants that too.

When Magnus finally unconsciously flexes his thighs again, Alec breaks the kiss with strangled noise, the feeling of Magnus’s teeth catching briefly on his bottom lip not helping him get a handle on himself in the least. Alec locks his arms as they shake and threaten to give out, panting. Trying desperately to get himself under control, control the way his hips want to stutter forward.

“Oh, you _like_ that,” Magnus realises, tone pleased and wondering.

Alec makes a noise he hopes is agreement, eyes pressed closed as he tries to get himself back together enough to coordinate another kiss. And not come in his pants like a teenager.

Magnus wraps his legs around Alec’s waist. Alec moans and rocks his hips forward without meaning to. It feels so good that it’s hard to remember how to breathe through how aroused he is.

And. Well. Alec can’t _not_ look now.

Magnus is smirking at him. Alec appreciates the view but all he can think about is how Magnus’s legs feel, thighs tight around his waist and hips, how he can feel that Magnus’s legs are crossed at the small of his back. How it’s going to feel when Magnus moves again.

Which he does. Alec makes a choked, broken sound when Magnus flexes his thighs, pulling him in tight, taking away the space in between their bodies. Alec whines and grinds against Magus. Wishing he was _in_ him. He feels like he’s going to lose his mind. 

Magnus does it again, rolling their hips together, his grip punishing on the back of Alec’s neck, not breaking eye contact now that he’s got Alec’s focus on him. 

“Fuck. Fuck, _stop,”_ he grits out. He can’t handle this. He can’t think about anything but how good he would make Magnus feel while he fucked him, made hotter by the idea of feeling how Magnus’s thighs would tremble. Of feeling Magnus’s skin against his skin. Of breaking apart that control Magnus has, get him just as _lost_ in this as Alec currently is.

How good it would feel to wreck Magnus and know that he’s allowed because Magnus decided to _let him._

Magnus makes a considering humming noise, then pulls Alec down to him, their lips almost brushing together. Alec can’t help the jerk of his hips as Magnus rolls his their bodies together. Slow, deliberate. Like they’re fucking already. 

It’d be so easy to pull their clothes off just enough that they could _do that._

They’re so close that when Magnus speaks again Alec can feel him talk. “Don’t ask for things you don’t actually want, Alexander.”

This bond is going to kill him. He hopes he remembers to tell Magnus to let his siblings know not to avenge him because he died happy.

He pulls back a little, suddenly desperate for more contact. Magnus lets him go, but not far, just far enough that Alec can start to undo the frankly ridiculous amount of tiny buttons that make up Magnus’s shirt. He feels a crackle of magic like static electricity go down his back, then his own shirt is gone. 

“Unfair,” he complains as he finally gets Magnus’s shirt open, pushing it aside so that when he goes back down, presses Magnus to the couch again, Alec will be able to feel Magnus’s heartbeat against his skin.

“I could have done the same with mine,” Mangus admonishes him. 

Alec looks down at him, still panting, trying to catch his breath. The picture Magnus makes — spread out underneath him, shirt half off, legs wrapped around Alec’s waist — is obscene. He’s never been more turned on in his life.

“No,” he says, but his voice is hoarse and catches in his throat. He tries again. “No, this is good.”

He leans down to press his lips to Magnus’s.

Their makeout is messy. Alec wasn’t sure he’d be good at this — Jace and Izzy had shared stories about how first kisses were _awkward_ and he’d accepted that would be a thing that would happen — but going by the noises Magnus is making, Alec is _good._ He likes being good at things. Always has. Being good at driving his soulmate to make shuddery little moans as they kiss might be his _favourite_ thing to be good at, though.

Or maybe his favourite thing will be how good he is at sex with Magnus. Because he’s _very_ good at sex and impatiently looking forward to showing his soulmate that.

But right now — right now this is his favourite thing in the world. Magnus moving with him, their bodies pressed together, kissing. 

His phone rings, the shrill noise cutting through the haze of arousal.

Alec pulls away from the kiss to press their foreheads together. “I’m going to kill them.”

He means it. If this isn’t world ending, they’re _dead._

Magnus turns his head enough to see Alec’s phone, summoning it over to them with a snap of his fingers. Alec tilts his head a little, just enough so he can see the name on the screen. It’s his _mother._

“I am quite happy to kill Maryse, darling, if you’re serious about that.”

Alec shelves that sentiment for later.

He sits up and snatches the phone from Magnus’s hand, hitting the accept call button. The unexpected movement has Magnus’s hand dropping off the back of his neck.

Everything seems to tilt sideways for a moment as their bond protests. Alec’s skin prickles like needles are being driven into the back of his neck, spreading out from the point where Magnus had been touching him.

Magnus makes a pained noise under him. But before Alec can brace a hand on Magnus’s bare chest, something wraps around his wrist and the pain disappears. Alec blinks down at his wrist and the bare shimmer of glamour in the air as the call clicks over.

Magnus is still and wide-eyed under him, staring at Alec’s wrist then flicking his eyes up to Alec’s face. Alec doesn’t get why he looks afraid. But he knows he _doesn’t like it_ so he hits the speakerphone button then drops his phone onto the coffee table and leans down to kiss Magnus again. He can multitask.

There is literally nothing that could be going on that is important enough for his mother to call him. Between his phone conversation with Jace and Magnus’s conversation with Izzy immediately after, they had to have told her that Alec was _busy._

And he is busy. Because he’s already got Magnus partially undressed and he wants to change that to fully undressed — maybe with a brief stop at mostly undressed — and then. Well. _And then._

Magnus makes a surprised noise before kissing him back, clearly not expecting it, but more than happy to go along. Alec feels a well of satisfaction for successfully distracting Magnus from whatever had upset him about the thing that is wrapped around his wrist.

“Alec, I can’t believe you! Where are you? Your siblings just came back _without you_ to tell me you’re off doing something else? They have an unknown nephilim girl with them, Alec! A traitor’s daughter! As the Acting Head of the Institute this is your responsibility!”

This phone call was not worth answering. He should have let Magnus banish his phone. He’s sure his soulmate would have been happy to do it. He pulls away for a second to catch his breath before leaning back down to lick his way into Magnus’s mouth, tongue flicking along the seam of Magnus’s lips before he presses in. Magnus must like it because his thighs tighten around Alec’s waist again, which is its own reward.

His mother is still ranting, but he’s only got half an ear on it. He can actually pay attention if she says something that actually requires his attention. 

Which, of course, she almost immediately does. The sound of him and Magnus making out must have been… less quiet than advisable. Too bad Alec doesn’t care.

“Are you even listening to me? Alexander Gideon Lightwood _what are you doing?”_

Magnus makes a protesting noise when he pulls away, which is mostly covered by Alec’s groan. He hits the speakerphone button again before bringing the phone to his ear, his free hand gripping Magnus’s thigh. He refuses to give this up because his mother can’t refrain from trying to micromanage him.

“Mother, what could _possibly_ be so important that you have five minutes to lecture me before you get to it?” he demands. He’s going to punch Jace in the face for letting his time with his soulmate get interrupted. It’ll be therapeutic, since he can’t punch his mom.

“I don’t know what’s gotten into you, Alec, but this is unacceptable. You should be here so we can discuss what to do about this! And don’t think we won’t be talking about your ridiculous and disrespectful behaviour, either, I didn’t raise you like this!”

He could tell her to fuck off. It’s not like the Clave doesn’t have an entire series of laws protecting soulmates, no matter their race or gender. His mother can’t actually _do_ anything to him if he just hangs up. But. There’s no way Izzy and Jace will be able to do anything to stop her if she decides to make trouble over this. He’s Acting Head of the Institute and while he’s more or less always bowed to his parent’s wishes and any ridiculous ruling handed down by the Clave, he has the authority to… not let her do that.

He’s _definitely_ going to punch Jace in the face.

“I’ll be there in twenty minutes,” he snaps, interrupting whatever his mother had been saying while he was thinking it through.

Magnus makes a sad sound from beneath him as Alec drops his phone to the floor. He starts to unwrap his legs but Alec tightens his hand on Magnus’s thigh to stop him.

“You can just portal us there in five seconds, right?” he asks as he leans back down. It’s mostly rhetorical, since he already knows the answer is yes. 

He’s stopped in his quest for another kiss by Magnus’s hand on his chest.

“Us?” Magnus asks as Alec pulls back again.

“You’re coming with me. Obviously,” Alec says, waving a hand to indicate the fact that they haven’t stopped touching since the bond manifested. “If I have to stop touching you for however long it takes to deal with my mother I might _actually_ kill her and you can’t visit me in prison.”

“Fair enough,” Magnus says, reeling him back down. “I guess we have fifteen minutes then.”

* * *

Alec regrets his decision to deal with his mother almost immediately after ending up the same room as her. Mostly because the first words out of her mouth make him want to hit something.

“What is that _downworlder_ doing here?” she demands, giving Magnus a look that Alec doesn’t let himself think about too closely.

No one can see that Magnus is touching him. Alec hasn’t asked — Magnus has relaxed more the longer Alec hasn’t mentioned whatever is wrapped around his wrist, and it isn’t like Alec doesn’t have _time_ for Magnus to get comfortable enough to talk about… whatever it is.

Whatever it is, it hasn’t let go of him yet. Alec has no objections. It’s a part of Magnus — it wouldn’t be preventing the bond from punishing them for not touching so soon after it formed otherwise — and therefore he doesn’t care.

“I invited him,” is all Alec says. His mother thought it was _so important_ that they talk, he’s not derailing it by announcing he’s found and bonded with this soulmate.

“Well, he can leave,” his mother dismisses Alec’s words, nodding past Magnus at the door. “He has no business being present for this conversation.”

Alec huffs in annoyance. “This was a waste of time,” he says to Magnus, reaching over to take his hand. “We should have just stayed at your loft.”

Magnus hums and laces their fingers together, but his gaze is on Alec’s mother.

“Really, Maryse,” he says, words polite and at the same time as sharp as knives, “I have no idea how you’ve gotten _less_ polite since the last time we met.”

His mother stiffens.

“And honestly, I have no idea how you’re so unobservant. Your other children have figured out why I’m here, isn’t that right?” The second part is directed at Jace and Izzy. Alec hadn’t noticed, so focused on his mother, but Jace and Izzy _do_ look like they’ve put the pieces of a puzzle together.

“What is _that_ supposed to mean, _warlock?”_ Maryse hisses.

She makes the word sound like an insult.

“Don’t talk to my soulmate that way,” Alec snaps. “Or you can go back to Idris and explain to the Clave why you’re no longer welcome in this Institute.”

“Your—” Maryse chokes on the words she started to say. Alec feels a vicious sense of satisfaction.

He loves his mother. He _does._ But he won’t tolerate _anyone_ talking about Magnus like that.

“You _fucked a warlock_ instead of escorting the Fairchild girl back to the institute?” she demands. She sounds furious. Alec is willing to bet it’s because she thinks he had sex with a downworlder and not because he was “shirking his duties” as he’s sure she would call it.

Magnus laughs, light and cutting.

“Oh no, Maryse, we haven’t had sex,” he assures. The way his mouth is quirked up at the corner screams _danger_ to Alec.

“You had to have,” she snaps back. “You’re _bonded,_ aren’t you? He wouldn’t be defending you like this if you weren’t.”

That was just insulting. Alec opens his mouth to answer but Magnus speaks first.

“We bonded with a kiss. Like something out of a fairytale,” Magnus says, still smiling. The curve of his lips looks more fond now as he tilts his head toward Alec. He squeezes Alec’s hand and Alec can’t help the smile he can feel on his face.

Jace makes a small choking noise and Izzy covers her gasp with her hand. Alec smirks at them. It _is_ like something out of a fairytale. No one really thinks that anyone can bond with a _kiss._ It’s the stuff of legends, the kind of thing you talk about but don’t _believe._

This has gotten completely off track. Alec would like to get back to the important thing, which is spending quality time — _alone_ — with his soulmate.

“You should go tell the Clave that we’ve recovered Clary Fairchild’s memories and they will settle sometime in the next few days,” Alec tells his mother. “We’ll know more about the Mortal Cup then.”

“I will _not—”_ his mother starts.

“It wasn’t a suggestion,” Alec says flatly. “Or you can go explain to the Clave that you attacked my soulmate.”

His mother pauses like she’s been slapped.

“Alec,” she says.

Alec meets her eyes evenly and doesn’t react.

Her lips pressed together so hard that he can see that they’re pale even through her lipstick. She turns on her heel and leaves without another word.

Alec sighs, reaching up to rub the bridge of his nose with his free hand.

“With a _kiss?”_ Jace says into the silence left in Maryse’s wake.

“Shut up,” Alec says.

“No, seriously, with a—” Jace continues before Alec cuts him off.

“I’m leaving,” he announces. “Don’t call me.”

“Have fun losing your virginity!” Izzy calls out as he and Magnus walk away.

Magnus gives a sharp laugh in surprise.

“They think you’re a _virgin?”_ he asks Alec as they head towards the door.

“I keep telling them I’m not,” he defends. He can hear his siblings demanding an explanation behind them. He ignores both of them to push open the door.

Magnus laughs again. The sound stirs heat in Alec’s belly. “Oh, darling, I’m going to have so much fun with you,” he promises as he snaps his fingers and a portal appears before them.

Alec can’t _wait._

**Author's Note:**

> While discussing this with a friend, I realised the "You fuck to bond" is extremely ace exclusionary. This was not intentional. I am actually ace myself, one who is often sex repulsed (consider my sex repulsion a sliding scale; sometimes it's on the "fine" part, and currently it's somewhere around "the idea of writing sex makes me feel sick") and while it's not inherently -phobic to not include a romantic or sexual orientation when writing an au, this isn't something I want included in my fic. I don't have the mental capacity to fix it right now so it's something I'll be dealing with in the future. Probably just an update of that line/section of the fic to reflect the inclusion of the ace identity.


End file.
